


Beautiful Chaos

by DelaSepticeye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelaSepticeye/pseuds/DelaSepticeye
Summary: Draco, the quiet, broody blond started developing feelings towards the school's golden boy, Harry Potter. There is a talent show and Pansy decides to take it into her own hands by signing their little band up and making Draco play the song he wrote about his feelings towards Harry. Will Harry understand the meaning behind the song?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters or the song I'm using in this story.

Chapter 1:

The alarm started annoyingly going off at 6:45 am. I groaned from beneath my warm duvet, but I climbed out of bed anyway, and shut the alarm off. I slowly walked to the bathroom and I did my business and I turned the shower on, and once the water was warm enough, I stepped into the spray and sighed.

“I wonder what Pansy wanted to discuss with me so bad yesterday...she's probably going to blab my ear off once I get to school and complain how I ignored her..." 

I drizzled shampoo into my pale blond hair and I started massing my scalp and I started lightly humming. As I continued my shower, I started thinking about a song that I had started to write and I sadly smile because it's based upon the one person who I believe has never noticed me. And what really sucks? It's Harry-fucking-Potter. The wonder boy of the school. Yes, a boy. I have an absolutely huge crush on the most unobtainable boy in my school. Just my luck, huh? And what makes it even worse, his friends have always bullied me through school...picking on me about how I was such a spoiled brat, but they don't know anything about me. Not a damn thing. 

I rinse off, and I realize while I was lost in my thoughts, that I had already finished washing up and rinsing off. So, I get out of the shower and I grab the green towel from off its hook and I dry my face before wrapping it around my waist. I look into the mirror and frown, and I grab my comb and I comb my hair and I gel one side of it back and I let the other side hang loose. I nod to myself, approvingly, and I walk back into my room, towards my closet, and I grab a few clothes and take them out. 

I grab a pair of black boxers and I drop my towel and I pull them on, and then I grab my black, ripped skinny jeans and I pull those on too, their finishing touch being my favorite belt with chains. I tug on a button-up green shirt and I tuck it in. I fiddle with one of my lip rings nervously as I think about what Pansy has to say and if she has Blaise on her side or not. 

Looking at the time, I grab my school bag and I dash down the stairs towards the kitchen and I walk over to my mother, who's cooking a bit of breakfast.

“Good morning mother. How'd you sleep?" I place my bag next to my chair and I make a glass of orange juice.

She sounds tired, “I slept good...still a bit tired though..."

I nod in understanding. “Does father have work today?" 

She nods. “He does. You know how admant the company he works for is about getting things done on time, and they always need everyone working hard..."

I munch on some bacon and I down my glass of juice and I go for a bit of coffee and a piece of toast with cottage cheese. I hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, telling us of father's arrival to the kitchen and he grabs a mug of coffee and places a kiss on mother's cheek. 

His voice is a bit soft. “Good morning dear..." He looks at me.  
“Good morning Draco."

I nod my head respectfully. “Morning father..." 

Narcissa smiles at Lucius and motions him to the table where some food is laid out and he places a thankful kiss to her cheek again. He sits down at the head of the table and drinks from his mug. 

Soon, I stand up and I grab my school bag and I walk over to the fridge and I grab my lunch and I hug mother goodbye and I wish father a happy day before grabbing my bike keys and leaving through the door that leads to the Manor's garage. I twirl he keys in my hand as I walk to my bike and I make sure that I have my bag on properly before climbing into the bike and turning it on. I click a button and the garage doors open and I drive from the garage onwards to school. 

~~~15 minutes later~~~

I finally arrive at the school, or should I say acadamy? It's called Hogwarts Acadamy and it's a pretty big place. I park my bike and I see Pansy walking towards me with Blaise in tow and she has a huge smile on her face. I get off of my bike and I grab he keys and I place them in my bag and I walk up to them. 

“What have you done this time, Pans?"

She shrugs. “I don't know what you mean.”

I shake my head. “You never have a smile that big on your face unless you've done something. Now, tell me. What. Did. You. Do?" 

Her smile becomes bigger. “Ill tell you when we get into the library." 

I nod, already accepting my fate and I follow alongside her and Blaise to the school's entryway and then the library. The whole walk: uncomfortable silence from my end, Pansy vibrating with glee, and Blaise just being non-cholant about the whole thing but after years of knowing him, I could tell he was hiding something too. 

Once at the library, we sit at our normal corner and Pansy can't stop fidgeting in her chair and I half-heartedly glare at her.

“Pans, don't leave me in the dark anymore that I have to be...tell me?" 

She just about explodes with excitedness and she starts rambling really fast. “Pansy, slow down. I didn't catch any of that..." 

She nods and takes a deep breath in. “ You know how there is a talent show coming up?" 

I reluctantly nod and let her continue. 

“ I signed us up for it, and we are going to be playing that song."

I look at her confused for a minute,and then it finally clicks and I shout, “What!?! No Pansy, please not that one..." 

Her and Blaise grin evilly. “Too late."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron gets pissed at Draco and his gang and Harry steps in.

I look worriedly at Pansy and Blaise. My two best friends and people of our band, ganging up on me...

Pansy shrugs again and pat's my arm. “We are going to be the last people to go at the talent show. I have it all set up accordingly so we'll be fine." 

“i can't believe you didn't tell me about this..." I pout slightly. 

Suddenly I hear an annoying weasel yelling at us. “Would you mind if you kept your voice down, ferret? Some of us are trying to study." 

I glare at him. “Why don't you keep to your own business, weasel." 

He growls and stands up and starts marching to where I'm sitting and suddenly he stops due to Harry-fucking-Potter intervening. 

“Not worth it Ron..." Harry softly spoke and he pulls Ron back away from us and doesn't give us a second look. Hermione packs up her stuff and shakes her head and walks with Harry and Ron from the library. 

“Stupid Potter's face.. he always has to intervene..." 

Pansy sadly looks at me, before sobering up. “We better get ready for class before we're late..." 

I stand up and I gather my bag and I wait for my friends to catch up before we walk to our first class, which disappointingly, we share with the Golden Trio. I take my normal seat in the very back next to Pansy and Blaise sits by her. Snape steps into the room and closes the door as the bell rings. “Everyone, get out your books and turn to page 71..."

The class groans but does so anyways... This is gonna be a long day...

The time slowly ticks by each class we go to and it's finally time for lunch. As I'm trying to gather my papers from my desk, the weasel walks by and slams all of my stuff onto the floor and his voice is all sarcastic. “Whoops. Have fun with that." He saunters away and catches up with Hermione and they leave the room and I tell Pansy and Blaise to go ahead and leave and i tell them I'll catch up to them in a bit. 

They nod and leave and I kneel on the floor and I start gathering my papers and I feel a hand against mine and I look up into the startled eyes of Harry. “Potter? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with the weasel and his girlfriend?" 

He shrugs. “You looked like you would've liked my help..." He sighs. “Im sorry about him. I don't know why he's such an ass towards you..." 

He hands me the last of my papers and our fingers brush and a blush creeps it's way across my face and I hurridly stuff the pages into my bag and I flee the room, never noticing the sad look that crosses Harry's face. 

~~~At Lunch~~~

I take out my bag of food which consists of an apple, a bit of pasta, and some peach cobbler. I heat up my food and I go and sit with Blaise and Pans. I occasionally see Hermione looking over at us, me specifically, and then she looks back at Harry and my gaze follows hers and I can see that he's just picking at his food, and not eating it. Ron turns and sees that I was looking over there and his glare was full of hatred. 

I swallow nervously and I look back down at my food and I continue eating. I'm only half listening to Pansy as she talks about what kind of party she's going to, blah blah blah...I realize she is waving her hand in front of my face and I look at her. 

“You were way zoned out...you okay?" 

I nod my head. “Yeah...I'm just- I'm gonna go ahead and head out to the library and I'll see you guys later..." 

I throw my trash away and I leave the food hall and ten minutes later, Ron Weasley walks out as well. Before I now it, Im thrown up against a wall and the weasel goes and bloody breaks my nose when he punches me in the face and he lets go of me and I lean against the wall and he punches me again, assuring that it'll give me a black eye, and he backs away. I slide down the wall and I have my hand covering my nose. 

He sneers. “That's for whatever you did to Harry. Asshole..." He cheerily starts whistling as he walks down the hall and out of sight and I hurry up and I scurry to an empty bathroom and I step in front of a sink and I look at my bloody face. I wince and blood continues to trail from my nose, and I brace one hand against the sink and I take my other hand and I put it over my nose and I re-set it and I let out a harsh groan of pain, and I slowly start washing the blood off my face. 

I glare at myself in the mirror and I turn away and I walk out of the bathroom and I go into the library and I go to the area that's the darkest ad I don't pay attention as I walk around a shelf and I run smack dab into Harry. 

“S-sorry Potter..." I wince as my face throbs a little.

“Malfoy? Is that- what the hell???" He grabbed into my hand and led me towards a more lit part of the library and he gently touched around the blossoming bruises on my face.

I pull away slowly. “Please dont...I can't-" I sigh. “Im just gonna go..." I turned and left even when Harry was calling me to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much. Thank you for the support today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco runs and Hermione confronts Ron.

(Harry's pov)

Harry wonders over back towards the table where Ron and Hermione are sitting. He shakes his head as he sits down and wonders aloud to his friends.   
"I wonder what's going with Malfoy. He seemed a bit off..." 

Ron sneers again. "Who cares what's going on with him. Stupid git." Hermione hits Ron upside the head with a dictionary.

"Just because he used to bully us when we were in elementary, doesn't mean that he hasn't changed. He's different. Something happened and he's different. The only reason he makes comments like he does is because you can't control your mouth Ronald Weasley."

Harry smiles at Hermione thankfully. "People change Ron." 

Ron glares at Hermione lightly as he rubs the back of his head and she spots the redness forming on his knuckles. "Ron! What did you do?" 

 

~~~meanwhile~~~

 

(Draco's pov)

I open my locker and I shove everything into my backpack and I slam it closed and Pansy finds me walking to the door leading to outside. 

Pansy tuts lightly, "leaving so soon?" 

I turn and nod and she gasps, seeing the already forming bruises on my nose and around my eye.  
"Draco.....what happened?" 

I shake my head. "Nothing Pans.... I'm just going to go ahead and go home and start working..." 

She nods but I can tell she's forming a plan and I push open the door and walk out, leaving her to it. I get to my bike and I get on and start it, and I'm soon pulling out of the school parking lot, and heading towards home. About twenty minutes later, I arrive home and I park my bike in the garage and I walk quietly into the house and my mother's room door is closed. I continue walking up the stairs till I make it to my room and I close my door, taking my band binder out of my bag as I do so, and I tiredly flop onto my bed. I open the binder and I flip through the pages till I get to the song pansy wants me to so desperately sing and I sigh fondly. She always loves to play the matchmaker. I tap pencil against the page as I think of the last art of the lyrics and slowly the finishing words come to me....

And if the sky begins to fall  
You'll be the shelter where I run  
You're everything I'm not  
Beautiful chaos!

I smile lightly. Now the song has come to its close. I just hope he understands...

 

~~~back at school~~~

Pansy goes back into the library and makes her way to the table where the golden trio is seated. She looks at Hermione and clears her throat. "Hermione, can we talk for a minute please?" 

The girl in question, nods and stands, leaving a bewildered Ron and unquestionable Harry, sitting there. 

They leave and Ron looks at Harry confused. "When did they ever become friends?" 

Harry just shrugs and Ron prods further. "What's going on with you?" 

Harry rubs his forehead. " I wish you would stop picking fights with Draco, Ron. Honestly, he doesn't do anything anymore. Just leave him be..."

Ron scoffs,"when did you become light-hearted towards the weasel?" 

Harry's face turns red. "I like him Ron. And I'm tired of you trying to rekindle the stupid rivalry we had in elementary." 

Ron splutters and Hermione walks back over.   
"Well, thanks to you Ronald, we have a big mess that we have to fix."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update, but I've been busy with schoolwork and ive had bad writer's block.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic to write, so please don't hate. Leave positive feelings behind...


End file.
